footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Qatar Stars League
Qatar | confed = AFC | founded = 1963 | teams = 14 | relegation = Qatargas League | levels = 1 | domest_cup = Emir Cup Crown Prince Cup Sheikh Jassem Cup | confed_cup = AFC Champions League AFC Cup GCC Champions League | champions = Lekhwiya SC (5th title) | season = 2016–17 | most successful club = Al-Sadd (13) | sponsorship_name = | tv = Al Jazeera Sports Al-Kass | website = http://www.qsl.com.qa/ | current = 2017–18 }} The Qatar Stars League formerly known as the Q-League is the highest professional league in Qatari football, with the next tier being the Qatargas League. The league's first season was played in 1963, although the first official season occurred in 1972. The league's most recent winner was Lekhwiya SC, and the club who has won the most cumulative championships is Al Sadd SC, with 12. The league currently features 14 clubs, with one club being demoted to make room for one club being promoted. The Qatari league system provides 4 domestic cups that these clubs are able to participate in: the Emir of Qatar Cup, open to all teams in both the first and second divisions, the Qatar Crown Prince Cup a postseason tournament played by the top four first division teams, the Sheikh Jassem Cup, a prelude to the first division regular season, and the Qatari Stars Cup, a round-robin tournament played midseason. The league title has been won by 8 different clubs since its inception. League Structure The Qatar Stars League has slowly expanded since the turn of the decade, moving from 9 clubs to 10 clubs and then latest setup of 12 clubs for the Qatari League 2009-10 campaign. There are 2 divisions in the Qatari football structure and the league has previously seen one club promoted and relegated each year except in 'expansion' season's. It was announced on 15 April 2009 that no clubs would be relegated from the top flight in the Qatari League 2008-09 season, due to expansion reasons, however the announcement was made with only one game remaining. The Qatar Stars League, previously known as the Q-League currently features 12 teams, with the 2nd division featuring 6 teams. The top four clubs at the end of the regular league system participate in the Qatar Crown Prince Cup, which was formed in the 1994/95 season. Qatari Stars League Member Clubs Table as of 2015–16 Season: *Al-Maref, a club representing the Ministry of Education and composed entirely of foreigners, was dissolved in 1966-67 by decision of the QFA and its players distributed to other clubs; *In 1971-72 Al-Wehda and Al-Tahrir merged into Al-Arabi SC; *In 1971-72 Al-Ahli and Al-Najha merged into Al Ahli SC; *In 1971-72 Al-Oruba and Al Nasour merged into Al-Esteqlal, which was renamed Qatar SC again in 1981 *Al-Qadisiya renamed as Al-Sailiya SC in 2003 *Al Ittihad Doha renamed as Al-Gharafa SC in 2004 *Al-Hilal renamed as Al-Kharitiyath SC in 2004 *Al-Tadamun renamed as Umm Salal SC in 2004 *Al-Ittifaq renamed as Al-Markhiya in 2004 *Al-Shoala renamed as Al-Mesaimeer in 2004 *Al-Nasr renamed as Al-Shahaniya in 2004 *Al-Shabab renamed as Muaither SC in 2004 Championship history Most successful clubs Total titles won by town or city Total titles won by region Topscorers External links *QSL Official website *QFA Official website *Qatar League - goalzz.com *News About the Qatar League Category:Leagues Category:Qatari competitions Category:Competitions